Your Mine
by livelearnlovesing
Summary: Logan and Camille have just had their 6th child see what happens when Logan decides to surprise her with some very special guests. One Shot; minor mention of sex but its only brief


Your Mine

**Camille's POV**

I'm tired. That's all I have to say. 1 week ago I had my 6th child Logan and I (more like me I didn't see him in a hospital bed in pain) had a little boy. His name is LJ (Logan likes to say it means Logan Jr. but it really doesn't) and he is a handful. This is my finale child Logan and I have agreed that we are done (more like I said that if he wants another kid then he needs to keep on dreaming). These last 9 months have been horrible. With all of my other children I never got morning sickness (why do they even call it that anyway because you get sick all the time not just in the morning). With LJ I was puking all the time.

I'm so lucky to have Logan from the first time we met I liked him and he somehow liked me (I don't know how because the first time I ever saw him I slapped him across the face and then walked away. Boy was I crazy back then). Even after fighting we both always ended up back with each other. He proposed in the cutest way possible. He set up a fake audition and he said that we should try out together because Gustavo wants him to expose the band more. I read over the scene it was about a man proposing to his wife. I should have noticed something was up when the director gave me the script with only my lines telling he wanted us to act like the actual characters and to be in the moment. The audition was set up on a movie lot (Jo had snuck us on without getting noticed). Our names were called and we walk into the room they told us to use our real names during the scene and then we started.

_"Wow its so beautiful out here," I say admiring my surroundings._

_"You know what even prettier that all of that stuff?" Logan says grabbing my hand._

_"What?"_

_"You," he says looking me in the eyes._

_"You don't mean that I mean I'm not beautiful. Your father owns this entire resort and I," I dropped my head ashamed. "I can't even make enough money to support myself. You could have any girl so why would you chose me."_

_"Camille," my heart flutters at the use of my name. "I want you because you don't care who I am you accept all of my flaws no other woman has ever done that."_

_"Your amazing Logan I'm so lucky to have you,"_

_"No I'm luckier to have you,"_

_The cutting from the scene ended there but the director said we were do good that he gave us the ending of the scene wanting us to finish._

_Logan continues speaking. "You are one of the best things that has ever happened to me."_

_"I have to tell you something, I say bringing tears into my eyes._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"I have to leave my family needs me back home and I have to go and support them,"_

_"If you leave I'm coming with you,"_

_"You can't my parents would never let me bring a man home to live with me if I wasn't married to him,"_

_"Well it's a good thing I'm going to do this now," Logan gets on one knee. "Cami I love you so much and we've known each other for 4 years now," Logan pulls out a ring I'm speechless. "Ever since I got slapped by you for the first time I felt a connection. I never want to loose the feeling of love so Camille will you marry me."_

_I stand there processing the information I just took in. "Your serious right now?" I ask._

_"Dead serious."_

_"Yes of coarse I will marry you I love you Logan."_

Everything seemed to fall into place after that. I need rest but I wonder what Logan is doing with 5 out of 6 kids.

**Logan's POV**

"Ok guys we are going to surprise your mom with some visitors later today," I tell my kids as we pull up to the mall. "Kendall, James, and Carlos are flying in with their families to see LJ. Mason and Dylan you guys are going to pick them up from the airport. No speeding you got the privilege to drive 6 months ago you don't want it taken away. Quinn your making dinner and Aria you help but its your job to make the dessert. I'm taking of everything else so if you all follow my instructions the plan will go smoothly."

Camille really needs this surprise she hasn't seen the guys in forever while I saw them 2 months ago. It's hard to see them now though we decided to move back to Minnesota after Big Time Rush ended. Cami and I thought it would be better to raise them near my family since she isn't close with hers but the rest of the guys stayed in LA.

"Dad I need your help," I hear Aria ask.

"What do you need sweetheart?"

"Can you help me pick out a dessert I don't know what the guys would like?"

"Make snicker doddles Mrs. Knight used to make them all the time their addictive,"

"Thanks dad don't worry I know the "secret family recipe","

"Good now go and have fun," I tell her and she runs off.

I walk around the mall for an hour and about every 15 minuets one of the kids comes up and asks me a question about tonight they're all so nosy. As we leave I give the kids some finale instructions.

"Ok tell me what you guys are doing for tonight," I say.

"Dylan and I have it planned we need 2 cars so we each take 1," Mason says.

"Ok that will work boys," I say to them. "Quinn what's for dinner tonight?"

"It's Friday isn't it?" she asks.

"Yeah why does that matter?"

"Because its fish stick Friday," She says. I'm about to protest when she stops me. "We aren't really having fish sticks but I am making backed lemon fish with rice."

"Wow sounds fancy I'll pick up some sparkling grape juice and then it will be really nice," I say. "So Aria got the stuff for the snicker doddles?"

"Yup 1 packet of premade cookie dough and a whole bag of sugar," she says proudly.

"Good I'll pick up ice cream to. Now lets get going boys you should leave you want to be on time and girls I'll tell you when to start the food. Are we all clear," I ask.

"Yes doctor Mitchel," Dylan mocks.

"Funny. That reminds me I need to stop at the hospital and get my new schedule," I say.

"Come on Dylan let's go if we hit traffic we will never get there on time," Mason says dragging along Dylan who is mumbling something to himself.

**Mason's POV**

The car ride to Minneapolis is about and hour and a half depending on the traffic. We live near the Mayo Clinic in Rochester because that's where dad works. I absolutely love Minnesota and right now its just warming up since it's April all of the snow has finally melted but I think the weather man said we would be getting more tonight.

We arrive at the airport just as the guys are walking out. I flag them down and get out to help them put their bags in.

"Hey Mas how are you doing," Kendall says patting me on the back.

"I'm good are you happy to be back?"

"Always. Guys lets go if we hit traffic you can say good bye to warm food and hello to a dead stand still on the road," Kendall yells,

Everyone gets in a car mine has Kendal's family and Dylan's has James and Carlos'.

"Hey Kendall do you mind if I drive or do one of you want to?" I ask.

"You can I'll sit in the passenger seat now lets go." He says.

Kendall helps Jo into the back seat. They have been married about 14 years and they have 3 kids Erin (15), Katelyn (13), and Eli (5). James' family includes his wife Katie, yep Kendall somehow let them get married but they haven't been able to have a child even though they've been trying for years. Finally Carlos he's a single dad the mom of the kids left when they were born his kids names are Austin (10) and Laura (10).

As we arrive home we are greeted by my dad who explains the situation.

**Logan's POV**

I see the car drive into the driveway and I quietly go outside.

"Guys you're here," I say running over to the car.

"Yup we are now lets go and see Cami so we can meet LJ," Katie says pushing towards the door.

"Well that's the thing she doesn't know you're even in Minnesota let alone at our house," I say.

"It's going to be a nice surprise now lets go inside I can't wait to see her reaction," Carlos says as we walk toward the house.

"Cami can you come down stairs so we can go and eat!" I yell.

"Coming," she yells back.

**Camille's POV**

"Coming," I yell down the stairs. I quickly put on my necklace and go.

I walk down the stairs and walk into the kitchen.

"Oh my god," I say shocked all of the guys are here, "What are you guys doing here."

"To see LJ now give us a hug so we can go see him," James says.

We all hug and they meet LJ. We walk into the kitchen a couple minuets later and see food on the table.

"Surprise its fish Friday now eat up," Quinn says.

"Lets eat guys," I say.

The conversation is what usually happens we all talk about kids and life. After dessert is served we all sit in the living room while Logan passes out the fake wine.

"Wine Katie?" Logan asks.

"I can't drink," she says getting a panicked look on her face.

"Why not?" Kendall asks. Katie gives him a look and he sees her hand on her stomach. "Your pregnant?" he asks.

"Yes," Katie says and we all jump up to hug her.

"When did you find out?" I ask.

"About a month ago I'm so excited," Katie gushes.

"You better keep Kendall from killing James," Jo says. We all look at Kendall who is sitting there in shock.

"Ken are you ok," Jo asks.

He doesn't say anything all he does is grab Katie and James and drags them to the other room.

**Katie's POV**

"Ken are you ok," Jo asks.

Kendall comes and takes James and me to the hall and into the bedroom.

"Kendall what's wrong?" I ask.

"Are you positive?" he asks.

"Yes I'm sure of it," I say.

"I just needed to let you guys know in private that I'm so happy for you guys," he says tears glistening in his eyes.

"Hey man you know what I cried when I found out to," James says patting Kendal on the back.

"We should get back before they think I killed James," Kendall jokes.

**Camille's POV**

The 3 that left return and we continue to talk.

"So everyone we have an announcement," Jo says.

"We're moving," Kendall says.

"Where to?" James asks.

"Here," Jo states simply.

"Minnesota," Kendall says.

"I can't believe it I'm so happy," I say and yawn.

"Looks like someone's tired," Carlos says.

"We should leave good night guys," Kendall says dragging everyone out the door.

We clean up quietly when Logan smirks at me.

"Good job getting them to leave so quickly," he says.

"I'm still an actress aren't I," I joke.

"Good thing they left because you're mine tonight," Logan whispers in my ear and disappears into the bedroom.

I follow him quietly and shut the door. No one else should bother us tonight.

* * *

**AN- This one shot is dedicated to HenderSwagLover for the basic idea. I hope you enjoyed this and didn't mind all of the POV changes. Please leave a comment.**

***Aera **


End file.
